Annabelle Swann
by Booklover03
Summary: COMPLETE.Alright, so Annabelle is not dead. But she doesn't remember anything... Sequal Shanna Sparrow coming soon.
1. The Crossing

Chapter 1  
  
Elizabeth stood at the edge of the Dauntless, singing her favourite song "A Pirates Life For Me"

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for-" She abruptly stopped singing when Mr Gibbs grabbed her shoulder and told her to be quiet. Annabelle giggled, her year older sister was rarely in trouble.  
  
Although Annabelle got along very well with everyone, Elizabeth was their favourite, this didn't bother Annabelle though, she didn't really like all the attention. Unlike Elizabeth, Annabelle longed for some kind of adventure.  
  
Annabelle stopped giggling when she spied her fathers disapproving glance. She walked over to the rail of the ship and stared into the sea, dreaming of adventure.  
  
Elizabeth's voice pulled her out of her trance-  
  
"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" She cried.  
  
Immediately Lieutenant Norrington and some of the crew, hauled the boy aboard the ship.  
  
"Elizabeth, Annabelle, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him" Said their father, Governor Swann.  
  
They nodded and walked over to where they boy lay, soaked and unconscious. He looked about their age, maybe a year older. He had dark brown hair and wore clothes that wore torn and stained.  
  
_poor boy _Thought AnnabelleIt looks like he has been through a lot.  
  
Elizabeth was moving some hair of his face when the boy woke suddenly and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"It's alright. My name is Elizabeth Swann, this is my sister Annabelle" She explained.  
  
"W-Will Turner" The boy replied.  
  
"We are watching over you Will" Annabelle told him and he passed out again.  
  
Annabelle noticed Elizabeth pick up a hint of gold that hung around Will's neck. It was a medallion. The medallion had the pirate symbol on it and Annabelle gasped.  
  
"You're a p-pirate" Elizabeth whispered, stating what Annabelle had been thinking.  
  
"Has he said anything?" Annabelle and Elizabeth spun around to face Lieutenant Norrington.  
  
"His name is William Turner" Elizabeth told him.  
  
"That's all we found out" Annabelle finished.  
  
"Take him below" Norrington told the crew.  
  
"Lieutenant, would it be possible for me to accompany the boy, to watch over him?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"I don't see why not, Miss Annabelle" He replied.

Annabelle thanked the Lieutenant and followed the crew into one of the spare cabins, where they laid Will on the bed, then left closing the door behind them.  
  
He will need some dry clothes when he wakes upShe thought and hurried out the room to get some.  
  
Will didn't wake up for a few hours, Annabelle had spent the time curled up in a chair with a book, occasionally glancing over to Will.  
  
"W-Who are you?" Asked Will slowly sitting up in his bed.  
  
Annabelle put down her book and walked over to his bed.  
  
"My name is Annabelle Marian Swann, but you can call me Annie" She said smiling.  
  
"Annabelle is a pretty name" Will replied, almost to himself.  
  
"Thankyou" Annabelle said, her smile broadening. Will smiled back.  
  
"Well Will, I have some clothes for you to change into, you can't wear those wet ones, you'll catch a cold. I'll go out while you change" She told him.  
  
"Thankyou Annie" Will replied. Annabelle gave him a wink and left Will to change.


	2. Midnight blue dress

Chapter 2  
  
"Miss Annabelle its time for you to get up now"  
  
I groaned, getting up in the morning was not something I was good at. I tried to go back to sleep but to no avail.  
  
"Alright, Alright I'm awake" I hauled myself out of my bed and noticed the midnight blue dress hung over my dressing screen.  
  
"I saw you admiring it yesterday and I thought you could use a new gown for the ceremony today."  
  
I spun around and saw my father standing in the doorway of my room. He shut the door and came over to me.  
  
"Thankyou father! It's beautiful!" I gave him a long hug.  
  
"What are you waiting for? put it on" He said. I smiled and rushed behind my dressing screen with my maid Moira to help.  
  
I groaned when she swung the corset around my waist. Luckily she didn't pull it too tight.  
  
"I had better check on Elizabeth" Said my father and I heard the door open and close.  
  
Moira finished with the corset and I slipped the dress over my head. Moira fastened up the back and I walked over to my dressing table and brushed out my hip length golden brown hair then twirled it into a bun. Then Moira came over to me and attached the sunhat to my head.  
I slipped my fan in my pocket and wandered over to Elizabeth's room.  
  
"I knew it!" I heard Elizabeth say.  
  
"Commodore Norrington as he's about to become" Replied our father. "Fine gentleman, don't you think. Elizabeth? How's it coming?" I knew he was talking about the evil corset.  
  
"It's difficult to say" She replied. I laughed.  
  
"Although it's the latest fashion in London, I'm sure the women there would complain about wearing one. Don't you agree Liz?" I explained.  
  
"Well said Annie" Came her muffled reply from behind the screen. My father just shook his head.  
  
"Milord, you have a visitor" I followed my father out the door and down the stairs. Even though it wasn't a surprise my heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was.  
  
"Will! Lovely to see you!" I rushed down and gave him a hug.  
  
"Mr Turner, good to see you again" Said My father.  
  
"Good day Annie, Sir. I have your order" Will opened his case on a nearby table and took out an impressive sword. When he was only 16 Will had applied for apprentice to the blacksmith Mr Brown. Ever since his first day he's done all of the work while Mr Brown is asleep with a bottle of rum in his hand.  
  
"The Blade is folded steel, that's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" My father handed the sword back to Will and he balanced it. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly full width of the blade" Will flipped the sword again and handed it to my father.  
  
"Impressive, very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your master" Said my father.  
  
I was the only one, other then Will and Mr Brown, who knew that Will made all the swords. It made me sad to hear Drunken Mr Brown receive all the credit.  
  
"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work has been appreciated" Will replied.  
  
Elizabeth's entrance on the stairs seemed to cheer Will up a bit.  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning" My father told her.  
  
"Will! So good to see you. I had a dream about you last night" She exclaimed.  
  
"About me?"  
  
"About the day we met, do you remember?"  
  
"How could I forget Miss Swann"  
  
"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" I could tell Elizabeth was annoyed.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always" I giggled so much I had to lean on my father's arm for support.  
  
"See, at least the boy has a sense of propriety" He said specifically to Elizabeth and I. "Now we really mustbe going. Farewell"  
  
"Good day Mr Turner" Said Elizabeth and followed our father out the front door with her nose stuck in the air.  
  
"Will, I will see you as soon as I can for sword practice today. I promise today I will not lose" I told him.  
  
"Ah, I think not. I'm sure to beat you again as always" Will replied. I playfully slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Annabelle!"  
  
"Coming! Good day Will" I said and rushed out the door.  
  
"Good day Annie!" He called after me.


	3. The not so graceful entry of Sparrows

Chapter 3  
  
We had been standing out in that blasted heat for almost an hour now, the ceremony was so boring, all that had happened was the commodore had received Will's sword. All around me, women were flapping their fans furiously, but none compared to Elizabeth, she was like a machine. She didn't look like she could breathe.  
  
"Are you alright , Liz?" I whispered to her.  
  
"I'll be fine" She replied flapping away.

Finally the ceremony was over. Happily, I followed Elizabeth out of the sun and into the shade on the battlements of the fort.

Unfortunately, Norrington found us there.  
  
"May I have a moment, Elizabeth?" He asked, Elizabeth nodded and he lead her over to the edge of the battlement.  
  
I took off my hat and walked over to where My father was standing and handed my hat to him. He gave me an annoyed look but I just smiled and walked away.   
  
Suddenly I heard a splash and saw Norrington looking around for something, but Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. She had fallen off the battlement. I gasped and took off as fast as I could to the docks. I was just in time to see a tanned man with long shaggy black hair, full of beads and held together with a stained red bandanna, climbing up the ladder onto the docks with Elizabeth swung over his shoulder, in only her under garments. Two guards helped him up.  
  
"Elizabeth! She's not breathing!" I cried.  
  
"Move!" Shouted the tanned man shoving one of the guards aside, knelt down beside Elizabeth and cut open her corset. Immediately she started to cough up water and gasp for breath.  
  
"I never would have thought of that" Said one of the guards.  
  
"Clearly you have never been to Singapore" Replied the man.  
  
I looked down at Elizabeth and noticed she was wearing the pirate medallion Will had been wearing when he was rescued. _Why had she taken it?_ I wondered. The tanned man must have noticed it too, because he picked it up.  
  
"Where did you get that?" He asked her.   
  
She didn't have time to answer because Norrington, jumped in with his sword thrust at the tanned man.  
  
"On your feet" He said.   
  
My father arrived a few seconds later and helped Elizabeth up. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked her, putting his jacket around her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" She replied.  
  
My father looked over to see one of the guards holding Elizabeth's corset. Off my father's look the guard dropped the corset and pointed to the tanned man. "Shoot him!"  
  
I stood up and walked over so I was standing beside Elizabeth.  
  
"Father, Commodore, this man saved Elizabeth's life. Do you really intend to kill her rescuer?" I asked.  
  
Norrington thought about it for a second and lowered his sword and held out his hand. The tanned man gave me a look of thanks and turned back to the Commodore.  
  
"I believe thanks are in order" Said Norrington.  
  
The tanned man flinched before taking the offered hand. Instead of shaking, Norrington grabbed his hand in a tight grip and ripped open his shirt sleeve. I looked over to see a burn mark in the shape of a "P".  
  
"Had a brush with the East India trading company, did we, pirate?" Norrington asked.  
  
I studied the tanned man, he did look very much like a pirate. The man caught my gaze and I looked away.  
  
"Hang him" Said my father.  
  
"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons" Norrington ripped open the man's sleeve further to reveal the tattoo of a sparrow in flight over water.  
  
"Well, Well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington asked.  
  
"CAPTIN Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir" The man replied.  
  
"Well, I don't see your ship anywhere, Captain" Norrington Said.  
  
"I'm in the market as it were" Jack told him.  
  
"He said he'd come to commandeer one" Said one of the guards.  
  
"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir" Said the other guard, handing Norrington Jack's effects.  
  
"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north" Norrington said examining Jack's gun and compass. "And I half expected it to be made of wood" He said unsheathing Jack's sword." You are with-out doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of".  
  
Jack only smirked. "But you have heard of me" He said.  
  
Still smirking Jack was pulled away to be put in the irons.  
  
"Pirate or not, Commodore, this man just saved Elizabeth's life! She may have drowned if it wasn't for him" I said following Norrington With Elizabeth and my father at my heels.  
  
"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness" Replied Norrington.  
  
"Though it seems enough to condemn him" Jack chipped in.  
  
"Indeed" Said Norrington as Lieutenant Gillette moved away from the now cuffed Jack.  
  
"Finally" Jack cried and threw his chains around my neck, holding my back flat against his chest. I was terrified and started to struggle, but Jack held me tighter.  
  
"Don't struggle, Love, I won't hurt you" He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Annabelle, No! Don't shoot!" Cried my father.  
  
"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please and my hat. Commodore!" He said to Norrington, and Norrington retrieved his effects. "Annabelle. It is Annabelle isn't it?" Jack asked me.  
  
"It's Miss Swann!" I snapped.  
  
"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind". Jack said and Norrington handed his effects to me. "Come, come, dear. Now if you'd be very kind". He spun me around to face him and indicated for me to put his hat and effects on him. I did what he told me, intentionally pulling his belt tightly. "Easy on the goods, darling" He said.  
  
"Your despicable!" I hissed.  
  
"Sticks and stones, love" He replied and spun me around so I was facing the Commodore, My father and Elizabeth again.  
  
"Gentlemen, Ladies, you will always remember the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He cried and pushed me into Elizabeth, then escaped by swinging around on a pole and landing on a beam above our heads.  
  
"Now will you shoot him?" Asked my father.  
  
"Open fire!" Yelled Norrington. The soldiers shot at Jack but didn't hit him and Jack threw his chains over a rope and slid down to the ground, then ran off.  
  
"Gillette, Mr Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows, I would hate for him to miss it" Norrington told the Lieutenant, as the soldiers ran off to find Jack.  
  
Without a word I ran off in the direction of the blacksmith to find Will.


	4. Fight in the Smithy

Chapter 4  
  
I heard loud noises coming from inside the Blacksmith's shop, when I arrived. It sounded like swords clanging together, as if two expert sword fighters were parrying. I opened the door and let myself in, to see Will parrying with none other then, Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Will!" I shouted to him.  
  
"Annie! Don't move!" He yelled back to me.   
  
I wanted to run over and help him, but I knew I couldn't.  
  
"Oh, so you have found a girl, a pretty one too" Jack said to Will.   
  
They parried on a cart that swayed like a see-saw. Will hooked a knife in the iron, that was hanging from Jack's left wrist, and threw it up so it became embedded in the beam above them. In return, Jack stomped on a board under Will, the board flew up and knocked Will off the cart. In the meantime, Jack swung himself up into the rafters and out of my view. Will got up and climbed back onto the cart, seconds later, Jack fell from the ceiling and Will was catapulted up into the rafters. Oblivious to what had just happened, Jack stood up and looked around for Will, a heavy sack, Will must have cut down, fell from   
the ceiling and Jack, too, was catapulted up into the rafters. Now they were both out of my view, I couldn't see what was going on, so I ran over to where the cart was, just in time to see Jack and Will swing down from the rafters. Unfortunately, Jack was quicker and blinded Will with sand. While Will was shielding his eyes, Jack swung his hand around my waist, pulling me to him, pointing his pistol at my head, again.

Will wiped his eyes and glared at Jack.  
  
"You Cheated!" He said.  
  
"Pirate" Jack simply replied. I heard Norrington's men outside, trying to break down the door, and failing miserably. Noticing Jack looking at the door, Will stepped in front of the exit.  
  
"Move away" Jack said, pointing his pistol to Will.  
  
"No"  
  
"Please Move"  
  
"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape"  
  
"This shot is not meant for you" Jack replied and thrust me to Will, who pushed me behind him, as if to protect me. I heard a smash of glass and Jack fell to the floor unconscious, revealing a drunken Mr Brown with a broken bottle in his hand. Behind him, Norrington's men finally broke into the shop.  
  
"Excellent work, Mr Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive" Said Norrington, coming in.  
  
"Just doing my civic duty, sir" Replied Mr Brown. I sighed.  
  
"Well, I trust you'll always remember this as the day, Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away" Norrington said and left, his soldiers following, taking Jack with them.  
  
I looked at Will, his face and hair were covered in red sand.  
  
"Oh, Will" I laughed and took my handkerchief out of my pocket and started to wipe the sand of his face.  
  
"Are you alright, Annabelle?" He asked, my heart fluttered whenever he used my full name. "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine, he didn't hurt me" I replied, smiling up at him and he smiled back.  
  
Will and I talked for about an hour, then I had to leave or my father would send out a search party.


	5. Hostilities against Port Royal

Chapter 5  
  
I didn't go to sleep that night, instead I stood on my balcony, staring out to the streets of Port Royal. I noticed a lone ship sailing into the harbour. Suddenly it started to fire it's cannons at the fort. I ran into my room and grabbed my coat, then climbed down the balcony and into the dark streets of Port Royal.  
  
"Will! Port Royal is under attack!" I cried as I burst into the Blacksmith.  
  
"What!"  
  
"A ship, on the harbour, it's firing it's cannons at the fort!" I replied  
  
"Stay here, you'll be safe" Will said, grabbing a sword and hatchet, then ran out of the front door.  
  
Not obeying Will's orders, I ran out also and came face to face with a pirate. The pirate grabbed my arm trying to break it, when I slapped him. Infuriated the pirate struck me unconscious.  
  
When I woke up the next morning I couldn't remember where I was. Soon memory of the night before came flooding back. Frantically I stood up and started to search the streets of Port Royal for Will.   
  
Eventually I found him out cold in the middle of Danbury road.  
  
"Will, wake up" I said, kneeling down beside him, my loose hair blowing around my face." Please wake up"

When he wouldn't wake up, tears trickling down my face, I slapped him and he started to stir.  
  
"Will....I thought you were dead" I said hugging him.  
  
Will sat up and I released him.  
  
"I'm alright. But the pirates have taken Elizabeth! We have to inform the Commodore!" He replied.  
  
"No, Elizabeth...We have to hurry!" I said, springing up and running off.  
  
I was aware that Will was at my heels, I sighed, he really did love her.  
  
"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Will said to Norrington, as we arrived in the Commodore's office.  
  
"Mr Murtogg, remove this man" Norrington said to one of the guards that had been at the docks with Jack the day before.  
  
"We have to hunt them down, we must save her"  
  
" And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it. Annabelle, do not entangle yourself in a man's work, Norrington will find your sister" Said my Father.  
  
I gave him a death stare and ignored his comment.  
  
"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl" Said one of the guards.  
  
"Mentioned it, is more what he did" Said the other.  
  
"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it" Suggested Will  
  
"No the pirates who invaded this fort, left Sparrow in his cell, ergo they are not his allies." Norrington said to Will then turned back to his map. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course..."  
  
"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Will shouted, burying his hatchet in the table.  
  
"Mr Turner" Said Norrington, picking up Will's hatchet and coming around the table to where Will and I stood. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor, you are a blacksmith and this is not the time for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth"   
  
Norrington finished and handed Will back his hatchet.  
  
"Fine" Will said and walked off.  
  
I turned to follow Will when Norrington caught my hand.  
  
"Your father and I agree it would be safer, if you did not go with Mr Turner" He said.  
  
"Well Commodore, I think I'm old enough, to make that decision for myself thanks" I told him in a low voice.  
  
"Annabelle, you are so much like your mother." Said my Father walking over to stand beside Norrington.

Off my father's look, Norrington released my hand and I ran off after Will.  
  
I found him waiting at the end of the fort.  
  
"Will, you shouldn't have waited for me" I said.  
  
"I probably would of anyway" He replied "Come on, we're going to the Jail".

######################################################

The Jail wasn't the most pleasant of places, it smelt bad and there were spider webs all around. Eventually we found Jack's cell. He was trying to pick the lock on his door with a bone. When he saw us   
coming in he lay down as if nothing had happened.  
  
"You, Sparrow!" Will said.  
  
"Aye" Jack replied.  
  
"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" I asked.  
  
"I've heard of it"  
  
"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.  
  
"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asked, surprised.Off Will's look he continued. "Barbossa and his crew of miscreates sailed from the dreaded Isle de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is"  
  
"The ship's real enough therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will asked impatiently. I could hear the frustration in his voice.  
  
"Why ask me?" Jack replied, studying his nails.  
  
"Because your a pirate"  
  
"And you want to turn pirates yourself, is that it?"  
  
"Never!" Will yelled, but Jack just went back to studying his nails. "They took Elizabeth"  
  
Jack was enjoying this. "Oh! So it is that you've found a girl, but why risk your life for this Elizabeth, when standing right beside you is quite a beauty" He said staring at me. I blushed.  
  
"Annabelle is my best friend and Elizabeth's sister" Will replied. 

"Ah, Miss Annabelle, no hard feelings about the..." Jack motioned a gun to the head.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Well if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win the fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me" Jack said to Will.  
  
"I can get you out of here"  
  
"How's that, the key's run off"  
  
"I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges" Will said and picked up a bench, placing it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free".  
  
Seeming intrigued, Jack stared at Will. "What's your name?"  
  
"Will Turner"  
  
"That will be short for William I imagine, good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Jack asked, eyeing Will.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Aha. Well Mr Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me out of this cell, I swear on pain of death I will take you and Miss Annabelle, to the Black Pearl and your bony lass" Jack said, standing up and walking over to the cell door. "Do we have an accord?"  
  
"Agreed" Replied Will, shaking Jack's extended hand.  
  
"Agreed, get me out"  
  
Will pushed done on the bench and the cell door lifted free.  
  
"Hurry, someone would of heard that" Will said, as Jack climbed out of the cell.  
  
"Not without my effects" Jack replied and grabbed them from a nearby table.


	6. Borrowing the Intercepter

Chapter 6  
  
Jack, Will and I stood under a low bridge, looking out to the harbour. The water underneath it was up to my knees and I swear I had felt something brush against my leg.  
  
"We're going to steal a ship? That ship?" Will asked looking in the direction of the Dauntless.  
  
"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship." Jack replied and pointed to the Interceptor. "Nautical term. One question about your business, boy. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" He asked turning to Will and I.  
  
"I'd die for her" Will responded.  
  
"Good, no worries then. Lass, I don't think it safe for yer to come along" Jack said to me.  
  
"He has a point, Annabelle, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Will told me.  
  
"Elizabeth is my sister, I'm coming, whether you like it or not" I replied stiffly.  
  
"Fine, but yer gotta take orders" Jack said to me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Not long later, Jack, Will and I were under an up-side-down boat, under water. They put me between them, just to be safe.  
  
"This is either madness or brilliance" Will said.  
  
"It's remarkable how often those traits coincide." Jack replied.  
  
I looked down and saw a crab, it tried to claw at my foot. I let out a small squeal and flung myself back into Will. I heard him snicker behind me. I looked down again and saw a lobster trap, I stepped over it, but Will didn't.  
  
"Dammit" He muttered. I smirked.  
  
Soon we reached the Dauntless. Jack and Will turned the boat up the right way and the three of us stood on it, looking up to the ship.  
  
"Now what?" Will asked.  
  
"We climb that chain" Jack replied, pointing to a large chain, possibly the anker's chain.  
  
"What!?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, Luv, I'll carry yer" Jack said grinning.  
  
I gave Will a pleading look and he nodded.  
  
Jack went up first and Will and I went up shortly after. I clung to Will tightly so I didn't fall. In no time at all we had reached the top. The three of us crept onto the Dauntless, to where the crew, oblivious to our arrival, stood talking.  
  
"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the Ship" Jack told them calmly.  
  
"Aye, avast!" Will exclaimed, sword unsheathed.  
  
The crew just looked at him and burst out laughing. Jack glared at him and turned back to Gillette, who had just come forward.  
  
"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and the Governor's daughter. You'll never make it out of the bay." He said.  
  
Jack pointed his pistol to Gillette's nose. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
The crew surrendered and were soon set sail on a small row boat, just big enough for all of them.  
  
"Annabelle, darlin'', could yer set the sails? You untie the left rope." Jack told me, pointing to three sets of knots.  
  
I nodded and went over to untie the left rope.  
  
I was holding onto one of the ropes while untying another, when it came loose in my hand. Before I knew what had happened, I was swinging from one side of the ship to the other and back again.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed.  
  
Will caught the rope as it whizzed past him, but instead of stopping it, he was swung along with it as well. Jack caught it next and stopped it so suddenly, that Will and I were swung off at the far end of the ship. Will landing on top of me. Panting, I looked up to see Will breathing hard with a twinkle in his eye. He leaned down to kiss me, when Jack came along and yanked him off me, then extended his hand to help me up also. I sighed and took it and Jack pulled me up.  
  
"Are yer alright?" Jack asked, seeming concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. Thankyou Jack." I replied and looked over to Will. I was surprised to see him looking back at me, with the twinkle in his eye again. Before I could figure out what it was, Will looked away.  
  
"Ta be on the safe side, I'll finish of the sails" Jack said to me and went off to rig the sails.  
  
"Here they come" Will said to Jack who was at the wheel. Jack smiled and ushered Will and I to hide with him at the opposite end of the ship.  
  
Not long after Norrington's men boarded the Dauntless.  
  
"Annie, Jack will swing across first, then you, and I will swing across last, ok?" Will whispered to me.  
  
"All clear" I replied.  
  
Jack stood up and grabbed a rope, then swung across to the Interceptor. He turned back and motioned for me to swing across. I stood up and grabbed a rope, gripped it tight and pushed off. I swung across and smack into Jack. He caught me in his arms and smiled at me.  
  
"Ello, Luv"  
  
I wrinkled my nose and slipped out of his arms. Seconds later Will landed next to me and pulled out his hatchet, cutting the ropes that connected the Interceptor to the Dauntless. And we were off. I noticed some of the crew from the Dauntless, try to swing across to the Interceptor, but missed and fell into the water.  
  
"Thankyou, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack yelled, waving his hat.  
  
"We made it out of the port!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, we did, Luv" Replied Jack.  
  
"Duck!" Shouted Will, as the Dauntless shot at us. We did just that and the shots missed.  
  
A few hours later, we were well and truly away from Port Royal. Jack was steering the ship, I was untying some knots and Will was sharpening his sword, while telling Jack and I about his life.  
  
"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here looking for my father." Will said.  
  
"Is that so?" Jack asked, uninterested.  
  
I gave him a scowling look, but he ignored it.  
  
"My father, Will Turner. And in Jail it was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help. Since that was what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father" Will said, standing up.  
  
Jack sighed and turned around to face Will.  
  
"I knew im. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill" He replied.  
  
"Bootstrap?" I asked, Jack nodded.  
  
"Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him" He said to Will.  
  
"It's not true, he was a merchant sailor, a good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will replied, furious that Jack had said his father was a pirate. Jack didn't look calm either.  
  
"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag" He snapped and turned back to the wheel.  
  
"My father was not a pirate." Will replied in a daring tone, unsheathing his sword.  
  
Dismissing the challenge, Jack didn't even turn around to look at Will this time. He simply said: "Put it away, Son. It's not worth you getting beat again."  
  
Will exploded. "You didn't beat me, you ignored the rules of engagement, in a fair fight, I'd killed you!" He growled.  
  
"That's not much of a reason for me to fight fair then, is it?" In one quick move, Jack spun the wheel, that turned the sail, which caught Will, causing him to drop his sword and swung him over the sea.  
  
"Will!" I cried. I stood up and ran over to the edge of the ship, but Jack caught me and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, his other hand holding Will's dropped sword.  
  
"Now as long as your just hanging there, pay attention" Jack said to Will, not loosening his grip on me.  
  
"The only rules, that really matter are these: What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance- you can accept that your father was a pirate, and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown right here and kill the lass, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onsies, savvy? So.." Jack continued and turned the wheel again, which swung Will back onto the Ship, who landed on his back with a thud. Jack let go of me and walked over to Will, pointing Will's sword to his neck. "Can you sail under command of a pirate?" He asked and flipped the sword, so that the handle was pointing to Will. "Or can you not?"  
  
Will took the sword. "Tortuga?" He suggested.  
  
"Tortuga" Jack replied proudly.  
  
"Will, are you ok?" I asked helping him up.  
  
"Yes" Again a saw a twinkle in his eye. It was as if time had stopped. We stood there, just looking into each other's eyes, for what seemed like ages. Suddenly, we were snapped out of it.  
  
"There she is, Tortuga" Jack Shouted to us, pointing to an Island in the distance.  
  
I gave Will a blank look and went below, to what we had all agreed, was my cabin. _Oh Will, How I love you So._


	7. Tortuga

Chapter 7  
  
"Most importantly" Said Jack, as we walked through the crowed streets of Tortuga. "It is a sad life that has never breathed deep, the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"  
  
"It's very.....intense" I replied, noticing a man and a woman, kissing , hard, in an alley way.  
  
"It'll linger" Said Will, clearly, not liking the place.  
  
"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted" Jack continued, as we walked into a street, swarming with whores. "Scarlet!" Jack cried, as an ugly red head woman, wearing a low bodice gown came up to us. Without a word she slapped him across the face and walked off. "Not sure I deserved that" He said to Will and I. "Giselle!" He said as a blonde woman with far too much makeup came strolling up to us.  
  
"Who was she and who is that?" Asked the blonde, hands on her hips, glaring from Jack to me.  
  
"Wha?" The blonde slapped Jack across the face and stalked off. "I may have deserved that" He said. I couldn't help laughing. Jack glared at me and Will smirked. "Come on".  
  
Jack lead Will and I to an alley, where a middle aged man was sleeping on a pile of pigs. Nearby, was a well, where Jack and Will filled up a bucket of water each. The three of us, walked back over to where the man was and I had to hold my nose, he smelt so bad.  
  
"One, two, three..." Whispered Jack and threw his bucket of water, all over the man, waking him and the pigs.  
  
"CURSE YOU FOR BREATHING YOU SLACK JAWED IDIOT!" Will and I watched in amazement, as the man shouted then realized who it was. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better then I, not to wake a man while he's sleeping. S' bad luck." He said.  
  
"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from a man who did the waking." Jack replied. Will and I exchanged confused looks and the man stared at Jack for a moment.  
  
"Aye, that'll about do it." He finally said and stood up.  
  
"May I do the honours?" I whispered to Will. He nodded and handed me his bucket, which I chucked at the man, drenching him entirely.  
  
"BLAST I'M ALREADY AWAKE!" He yelled.  
  
"That was for the smell" Said Will. Jack and I nodded. The man thought for a moment and shrugged.  
  
"Onward to the Dancing Pirate!" He said and lead the way. Will, Jack and I followed.  
  
"Jack, what is the Dancing Pirate?" I asked.  
  
"Only the greatest tavern, in all of Tortuga, Luv." Jack replied, placing his arm around my shoulders.  
  
As we walked through the streets of Tortuga, whores leered at me and drunken pirates, whistled and winked. "Just keep close to me, Luv." Whispered Jack.  
  
Soon we reached a large building, with a sign that read "The Dancing Pirate". The man grinned and went in followed closely by Jack, Will and I.  
  
"Drink, Luv? What will you be having Gibbs? Will, any rum?" Asked Jack.  
  
"I'll have a pint of rum" Said the man, who turned out to be Mr Gibbs who had snapped at Elizabeth, on the crossing from England 8 years ago.  
  
"Nothing for me" Will told Jack, who seemed disappointed.  
  
"And you, Luv?" Asked Jack, turning to me.  
  
"I'll just have a glass of cold water" I replied. Jack smiled and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Will, this place is making me feel a little uncomfortable" I said.  
  
"I know the feeling." Will replied, taking my hand and squeezing it.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack returned with two pints of rum and my glass of water. "Here you are Annabelle"He said, handing the glass to me. As Jack went to over to sit at the table, Mr Gibbs had gotten for them, he whispered something to Will, who nodded and leant against a pillar, near their table. I made my way tojoin them, but abruptly stopped when someone grabbed my arm tightly.  
  
"Ello, Darlin'. Care to give us a li'l kiss?" I spun around to see, a pirate sneering at me, tightening his grip on my arm. He wore a black bandanna over his shaggy brown hair and like Jack, he wore black ochre around his eyes, which made him look fearsome. Repulsed, I tried to wrench my arm away, but the pirate held it far too tightly.  
  
"Goin' somewhere, Girlie?" He asked, his gold teeth glittering, mockingly. Panicking I tried to signal to Will but the crowds had blocked my view, leaving me defenceless. I wished I had brought my sword.  
  
My panic turned to fury and I threw my glass of water on him. Anger ignited in the pirate's eyes and he ripped the empty glass from my hand, then threw it to the ground, shattering it to tiny pieces.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Snarled the pirate and swung my arm behind my back, holding me tightly, my back hard against his chest. I cried out in pain and tears started to run down my face. With his free arm, the pirate pulled out a small dagger and held it high, ready to plunge it into my stomach. _Oh Shit. _I clenched my eyes tightly shut, waiting for the pain. But it didn't come.  
  
"It's not nice to threaten a lady" Came Jack's voice from beside me.  
  
I opened my eyes, to see Jack, sword to the pirate's neck, an angry look on his face. Relived, I looked to the left to see Will, sword at the ready. His eyes filled with anger, worry and.....love? No. I assured myself. He was in love with Elizabeth.  
  
"Let her go!" Will growled at the pirate. With a little persuasion from the sharp end of Jack's sword, the pirate let me go. Instantly, I ran into Will's arms and held onto him tightly.  
  
The pirate was not through yet. He whipped out his sword and met it with Jack's. The two were locked in battle for only a short amount of time, for Jack managed to disarm his opponent, leaving the pirate weapon less, having already dropped his little dagger. The pirate stepped backwards, trying to retrieve his sword, but fell flat on his back. Jack placed a foot on the pirate's chest and his sword to the pirate's neck.  
  
"You won't be threatening my Lady friend here, any longer, savvy?" He stated, in a low tone.  
  
The pirate gulped and nodded. Jack released him and he, Will, Gibbs and I left the tavern.  
  
"I must be off now, Jack" Gibbs said to Jack. "I'll have ye a crew, meet us at the docks at nine in the morning"  
  
Jack nodded and we left Gibbs, and made our way back to the Interceptor.  
  
"Might be a good idea ta sleep on the ship tonight, Annie" Jack told me, once we were back on the ship.  
  
I nodded. " It would be" I replied. "Thankyou, Jack. I really need to get a sword" I stepped up on my tip-toes and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"No worries, Luv. Perhaps, I'll get yer a sword." He gave my a cheeky smile and retreated to the captain's cabin.  
  
I scanned the deck to see Will, standing at the rail, like I had done eight years ago, staring out into the dark waters. _If only he knew_, I thought, _If only he knew_.

#######################################################

I was shaken awake the next day, by a wide awake Jack.  
  
"Wake up, Annie" He said, shaking me harder.  
  
"Jack! What is it?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.  
  
"We can't be late on meeting the crew, now can we, Luv?" He replied, sheepishly, helping my out of bed. I could see Jack, eyeing my under shift. Even though I wasn't ashamed, I gave him a look and got him to turn around, while I changed.  
  
I slipped on my dress, not bothering with the corset from hell, but had trouble with the back. "Jack, could you just..." I motioned for him to do up the back of my dress.  
  
"Of course"  
  
I felt a blush rise from my neck, when his hands fixed up the back of my gown. It did not take him long to finish. When he did, I turned back towards him and gave him a genuine smile.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome. Now, let's go meet our crew" He replied and offered his arm. Still smiling, I took it and we left the cabin.

#####################################################

"Feast your eyes, captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt and crazy to boot" Mr Gibbs explained to Jack, who was walking along the line of pirates.  
  
"So this is your able bodied crew?" Will asked sarcastically, as Jack stopped in front of a tall pirate with a parrot on his shoulder.  
  
"You sailor!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Cotton, sir" Said Gibbs.  
  
"Mr Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr Cotton! Answer man!" Jack asked, but the tall pirate did not reply.  
  
"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out" Said Gibbs and Cotton stuck out his non-existent tongue. "So he trained his parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how"  
  
"Mr Cotton's....parrot, same question." Jack said to the parrot.  
  
"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Squawked the parrot, flapping it's wings.  
  
Jack shot Gibbs a confused look. "Mostly, we figure, that means yes" Gibbs told him.  
  
"O'course it does." Replied Jack and turned to Will and I. "Satisfied?"  
  
"Well you've proved them mad" Will replied.   
  
"Will!" I hissed.  
  
"What's the benefit for us?" Called a voice from further down the line of pirates. Will and I followed Jack to a dark skinned boy, wearing a floppy hat. Jack studied the boy for a minute, then removed his hat. To reveal a pretty, dark skinned, woman with shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Ana Maria"  
  
Ana Maria Slapped Jack hard across the face, whose head was swung to face Will and I from the impact.  
  
Will smirked. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either".  
  
"No, that one I deserved" Jack replied and turned back to the raving Ana Maria.  
  
"YOU STOLE MY BOAT!" She shouted.  
  
"Actually" He started, but Ana Maria slapped him again. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back".  
  
"BUT YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"You'll get another one" Jack said, in a reassuring tone.  
  
"I will" Ana Maria told him, pointing her fore finger at him, menacingly. Jack cowered.  
  
"A better one" Added Will, playing along. I was enjoying this and was almost red in the face from trying not to laugh.  
  
"A better one!" Agreed Jack.  
  
"That one" I said and pointed to the Interceptor.  
  
"What one?" Jack asked, turning to Will and I. Will pointed to the Interceptor. "That one?!" Will and I nodded. Jack scowled and turned back to Ana Maria. "Aye! That one. What say you?"  
  
Ana Maria thought for a moment. "Aye!"  
  
"Aye!" Agreed the rest of the crew.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to have women aboard, sir" Said Gibbs, pushing past the crew, towards Jack.  
  
"I'd be far worse not to have them" Jack replied, looking at the sky and turned and followed the crew to the ship. Gibbs sighed and followed also. "We leave tomorrow morning" Jack called back to Will, Ana Maria and I, who had stayed behind.  
  
Will muttered something I didn't catch and followed the crew.  
  
"Name's Ana Maria" Said Ana Maria, holding out a hand to me.  
  
"Annabelle" I replied, shaking her outstretched hand.  
  
"Well, Annabelle, this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship" She replied as we followed Will to the ship. 


	8. Feelings Wills POV

Chapter 8

Will's POV

It was a crisp, grey morning almost two days after we had set out from Tortuga. I was standing at the rail of the Interceptor, starring out into the ocean, while Jack hummed and Steered the ship.  
  
"How long until we reach the Isle de Muerta?" I asked, making my way towards Jack.  
  
"About a day, lad. Don't worry, your bonny lass will be just fine." Jack replied, not even looking back at me. I narrowed my eyes at Jack's reference to Elizabeth as 'bonny lass', but shook it off and went off in search for Annie.  
  
I found her practising swordplay with Ana maria, using the sword Jack had bought for her in Tortuga. I hid behind a barrel, so I could watch without interrupting them.  
  
"Good, now block." Said Ana Maria and attacked from all sides, Annie blocked all her blows.  
  
"Very good. I think we should have a rest now. You fight very well for a Gov'ner's daughter, you must have a great teacher" Said Ana Maria, sheathing her sword.  
  
"Yes. Will is a great teacher and my best friend, but sometimes...sometimes I wish he was more. I wish he felt the same way about me as I feel about him. But he doesn't, he's in love with Elizabeth, my sister." Annie replied, sheathing her own sword. My eyes widened, _oh my god_.  
  
"I ain't no professional on love, Annie. But I've seen the way that boy looks at you." Ana Maria gave Annie a small smile and left, leaving Annie to contemplate her thoughts.  
  
As quietly as I could, I made my way from my hiding place to the other side of the ship to ponder what I had overheard.

####################################################

Later that afternoon, Jack and I stood at the helm of the ship, Jack occasionally glancing at his compass, while I stared out into the gloom of the late afternoon sky.  
  
"Got sumthin' on your mind?"  
  
I looked up to see Jack, looking straight at me.  
  
"It's just...I don't know." I replied, looking back at the dark grey sky.  
  
"It's the girl, isn't it?" Asked Jack.  
  
This made me look up. "Elizabeth? Yeah, I really miss-  
  
"Not Elizabeth, Annie. I'm not stupid, I've seen the way you too look at each other" He said.  
  
"What? How do we look at each other?" I asked, I was starting to think I was the only one on the entire ship who didn't know what was going on.  
  
"You look at each other in a way far beyond friendship." Jack replied, a smile on his face. "When you're around, I don't have a chance."  
  
"Storm's comin', Jack." Said Gibbs, approaching us.  
  
"Aye." Replied Jack. He gave me a final smirk and left me to my thoughts.

######################################################  
  
Rain pelted down on us and thunder clapped viciously, as the crew, Annie and I struggled to keep the shipa float. A large wave crashed against the side of the ship, throwing Gibbs and I to the opposite side we had been on.  
  
"How can we sail to an Island that nobody can find, with a compass that doesn't work?" I shouted over the rain, helping Gibbs up.  
  
"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north are we?" He shouted back, as we tightened the rope that kept the sails up.  
  
Once the rope had been secure, Gibbs made his way towards Jack. I went to follow when a scream pierced the air, making me whip my head in Annie's direction. She wasn't there. Frantic, I ran to the rail, just in time to see a wad of golden brown hair sink beneath the surface. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap_.

"Annabelle!!" I cried and dived into the water.  
  
Once under I opened my eyes to look around. The water was cold and the salt stung my eyes, but I kept them open. Soon I found Annie, hooked my arm around her waist and surfaced.  
  
"Will! Grab the rope!" Shouted Gibbs from the Interceptor and a thick rope landed beside me.  
  
Quickly, I tied it around Annie and I.  
  
"Pull us up, Gibbs!" I yelled and Gibbs hauled us back onboard.  
  
As quick as I could, I untied the rope from around Annie and I, then picked Annie up and raced to the cabin. Inside the cabin I closed the door and lay the unconscious Annabelle on the bed. I checked her pulse and got a heart beat. She's still alive, I thought, thank god. There was a knock on the door and Jack came in.  
  
"Good thing I'm here." He said. "I know just what to do."  
  
He strolled forward and pushed me aside, opened Annie's mouth and covered it with his.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I cried.  
  
"Calm down, mate, I'm jus' doin' cpr." Jack replied and continued.  
  
A minute later, Annie coughed and spluttered water, then slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, luv? You gave poor Will 'n' I quite a scare." Said Jack, still leaning over her.  
  
"J-Jack?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, luv, but I got to go back out and take down the sails, before they blow away." He told her, then got up and left. Leaving me alone with Annie.  
  
Slowly, I got up and sat at the side of Annie's bed, stroking her wet hair.  
  
"Will.." She said and sat up." Will I...Thankyou, for saving my life."  
  
It seemed like that wasn't really what she had meant to say.  
  
"Oh Annie, the thought of loosing you is unbearable, I don't know what I would have done without you." I told her, truthfully.  
  
"Will I-  
  
But before she could finish, I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. Just as suddenly as I had started it, I pulled back.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too." I said and rushed out of the cabin before she could respond.


	9. Elizabeth's Return

Chapter 9  
  
I ran out into the rain and flung myself against the rail, breathing hard. What the hell was wrong with me? I was confusing myself and, not to mention, Annie as well. All these long years I'd loved Elizabeth, but now I wasn't sure anymore. Who knows what Annie must be thinking, I thought, after that kiss I'd be surprised if she ever spoke to me again. I know what I had to do, I had to apologise. But why did that kiss feel so right?  
  
Who knows how long I stood there, lost in thought, but it must have been a long time, because the sun began to rise, pulling me out of my trance.

####################################################

Annabelle's POV.  
  
After Will rushed out of the cabin, I just sat there, stunned. He was confusing me, but why? Hadn't he loved Elizabeth for years? Elizabeth had told me over and over about how much she loved Will, they were a smart match, a perfect match. But why did I have to love him as well? Because he is brave, handsome, kind, strong....started the voice in my head. And that kiss...I had wanted to hold him like that forever. But the kiss hadn't been meant for me had it? Sighing, I brought my knees to my chest, my wet gown clung to me,   
and my wet hair dripped down my back.  
  
It occurred to me then, I shouldn't worry about such silly things, my father would frown at me. My father. The memory of him flooded into my mind. I wondered how worried he would be to know I was sailing to an Island that only pirates had been. The thought of it made me smile. Then my thoughts wondered to Elizabeth, was she alright? I prayed to God that the pirates hadn't harmed her. I remembered all the times Will, Elizabeth and I had played pirates, when we were children in Port Royal. Elizabeth would pretend to be captured, then Will and I would rescue her. Who would have known that childish games could be real.  
  
Tiredness soon overcame me and I eventually fell into a deep sleep.  
  
I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but daylight shone through the small window above the desk.I lifted myself off the bed and made my way out onto the deck. Looking around I noticed we were in a ship-graveyard. My eye's wandered to where Will was speaking intently to Mr Gibbs.  
  
"What did he use for rope?" I heard him ask. Gibbs thought for a moment.  
  
"Human hair...from my back." Said Jack, joining the two. Disgusted, I wandered what on Earth they had been talking about.  
  
"Let go of the Anchor!" Shouted Jack.  
  
"Let go of the Anchor!" Echoed one of the crew.  
  
"Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack explained, making his way toward where some of the crew were lowering a rowboat.  
  
"Jack!" I cried making my way towards him. "I'm coming with you!"  
  
"No you're not, Annie." He replied, not even looking back, annoyed I followed him.  
  
"You can't just leave me here! Elizabeth is my sister! Don't you think I should be able to come to her rescue as well!!" I asked, struggling to rein my anger and keep up with him at the same time.  
  
"Quite true, but I can't risk you getting hurt, therefore you are staying here." He replied stopping and looking straight into my eyes, as if daring me to stop him.  
  
"You think you can stop me? I can take care of myself!!" I said and pulled out my sword, only to be met with Jack's.  
  
"You want to fight me, Annabelle, go on then." Taunted Jack, and we began to parry.  
  
The crew circled us, and soon we were in our own tiny arena, our swords clashing angrily.  
  
"Annabelle!" Will cried, pushing his way to the front of the group.  
  
Unfortunately, I turned back to look at him, letting my guard down. Jack knocked me to the ground and placed a foot on my stomach, his sword thrust at my throat.  
  
"You're stayin' here, luv." He said, smiling, like a child on his birthday. In my mind I cursed him and myself for letting my guard down, _Dammit!!!_  
  
Still grinning, Jack removed his foot and helped me up. Angrily, I brushed past him and to my cabin.

####################################################

Will and Jack didn't return for almost two hours, I was going mad with worry. Eventually, in the distance,I saw a row boat coming back. As it drew nearer I saw that it had only two passengers. Will! I thought, I hope he wasn't hurt. Fear clenched my heart and I ran to the railing for a closer look. I breathed out, it was Will and Elizabeth. But a part of my was upset that Jack hadn't come back with them.  
  
Not long after Elizabeth came aboard the ship, she was soaking wet.  
  
Elizabeth looked around and sighed. "Not more pirates" She said, sounding worn out.  
  
"Elizabeth!" I cried and gave her a hug. I was so glad she was alright.   
  
"Annabelle! I didn't see you! It's so good to see you again!" She cried, hugging me back tightly. My sisterly instinct let me know when my older sister was distressed. I sighed, for both our sakes, soon we would be back safely in Port Royal.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth" Said Gibbs, as we broke apart.  
  
Elizabeth was shocked. "Mr. Gibbs?" She asked, wide-eyed. I chuckled and nodded.  
  
Will climbed aboard and I saw he was wet also. He caught my gaze and I was lost in his beautiful chocolate eyes.  
  
"Hey, boy." Gibbs said, breaking Will and I out of our connection. "Where be Jack?"  
  
Elizabeth looked like someone had slapped her. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" She asked Will.  
  
Will gave Gibbs a look. "He fell behind." He muttered and led Elizabeth below deck.  
  
I clapped my hand over my mouth. Oh my god, I thought.  
  
Gibbs's face was grave as he turned to Ana Maria. "Keep to the code." He told her.  
  
_Code?_ I thought_, what bloody code was he talking about?  
_  
Ana Maria, nodded slowly, face blank. "Weigh Anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies!" She yelled.  
  
I turned back to the horizon before me, a light tear slipped down my cheek and quietly sung a small tribute to Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me...." 


	10. Battle

Chapter 10  
  
Will and Elizabeth had been below deck for over an hour. Everyone on deck was silent. Mourning for the of the great Captain Jack Sparrow. Even me.  
  
"I'm sorry, lass." Said Mr Gibbs, approaching me. "We were given strict orders to keep to the code.  
  
"What code?" I asked, turning from my position leaning on the rail, to look at him.  
  
Gibbs flinched. "Pirates code". He replied. "Any man that falls behind is left behind."  
  
I blinked, utterly perplexed. Then, Ironically, I began to laugh. I was aware that all the crew members were watching me laugh. Gibbs looked uncomfortable.  
  
"The code." I said. "You were keeping to the code. The stupid Idiotic code!" My anger began to flare. "Jack could be hurt or worse, because you had to keep to the CODE!!" Furious, I stomped off, tears pouring down my face.

#####################################################

Everyone on deck was running around madly.  
  
"What's happening?" I asked Ana Maria, emerging from below deck.  
  
"The Black Pearl's gaining on us!" She replied, in a rush.  
  
"What?" I gasped and raced over to the rail, looking out behind the Interceptor. Sure enough she was right.  
  
Elizabeth crawled up the ladder, from below, and onto the deck.  
  
"What on earth is going on?" She asked, looking around.  
  
"The Black Pearl's gaining on us!" I cried.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened, I wondered what happened to her aboard that ship.  
  
"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth insisted.  
  
"You can tell them that after they caught us." Ana Maria replied, sarcastically.  
  
Something in Elizabeth's eyes flashed. I knew this gesture only too well. Elizabeth had an idea.  
  
"Were shallow on the draft right?" She asked. What the hell was she thinking? I mentally kicked myself for not reading Elizabeth's favourite book. Scallywags of the Sea.  
  
"Aye." Ana Maria replied, sounding confused that Elizabeth knew what a "draft" was.  
  
"Well then can't we loose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to a reef about 100-200 metres away.  
  
I finally caught on. "We don't have enough time to argue." I said. "We need to outrun them!"  
  
"The lasses are right, luv." Said Gibbs coming over to us.  
  
Ana Maria gave in. "Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!" She shouted, giving the wheel a good tug left.  
  
"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" Shouted Gibbs, going past me.  
  
Making my way to the other side of the ship, I noticed a pile of cannon balls. I guess I really underestimated their weight. One of the crew came by and picked up a cannon ball and tossed over the rail of the ship, showing no sign of effort. By the time I finally got my cannon ball over the side, the crew member had finished with the rest of them and skipped off to help someone else.  
  
Looking over the side of the ship, I saw a bunch of oars, floating up to where Ana Maria was. I also noticed some small bits of coral floating around, most likely broken off by the cannon balls. _Uh oh_.  
  
I quickly made my way back to Ana Maria, just in time to see Will giving orders to Elizabeth, Ana Maria and Gibbs, to load the guns.  
  
"With what?" Asked Ana Maria, from the look on her face, I knew she was fed up.  
  
"Anything. Everything. Anything we have left!" Will Shouted, his hair flying all over the place. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so gorgeous. _Lucky Elizabeth....._  
  
"Fill it with knives and forks, bits of glass! Anything sharp or heavy!" I said above all the noise.  
  
Gibbs nodded and set to it. I caught Will's gaze, he and I shared a small smile.  
  
Elizabeth hung over the edge of the rail, her head turned in the direction of the Black Pearl. Suddenly she looked back towards Ana Maria, Will and I.  
  
"Lower the anchor on the right side!" She shouted. No one moved. "The starboard side!"  
  
I defiantly should have read Elizabeth's book of pirate terms too, I thought.  
  
"Your daft lady, you all are." Shouted Ana Maria, struggling with the wheel.  
  
"Daft like Jack!" Replied Gibbs with a smile. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it or you will be loaded into the cannons!" He yelled and hurried off.  
  
The ship rocked forcefully as the anchor caught the oceans floor. I was flung backwards into Will knocking us both to the ground. I blushed a deep shade of red, remembering that day with the rope.  
  
Ana Maria was trying to steady the ship, by holding onto the wheel tightly.  
  
"Let go!" Shouted Elizabeth, as I got up giving a hand to Will who had gotten the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Ana Maria did just that and the wheel spun around at full speed.  
  
The ship spun sideways blocking the way of the Black Pearl.  
  
5 minutes later Elizabeth, Will, Ana Maria, Gibbs and I were crouched down at the side of the ship, next to one of the cannons.  
  
"Fire!" Yelled Elizabeth.  
  
"Fire!" Yelled Barbossa from the Black Pearl.  
  
On the word the two ships fired their cannons, the Black Pearl fired cannon balls and the Interceptor fired whatever they could find.  
  
"We could use a few more ideas, lass." Gibbs said to Elizabeth.  
  
"It's your turn!" She replied.  
  
"We need us a devils dowry." He said.   
  
"We need a miracle." I muttered.  
  
"We'll give 'em her!" Said Ana Maria, pointing her pistol at Elizabeth.  
  
"No!" I cried.  
  
"She's not what their after." Will told her with a stern look.  
  
Elizabeth felt around her neck, then looked up at Will with wide eyes. "The medallion."  
  
Will raced off towards the trapdoor leading below deck.  
  
"Elizabeth! What medallion?" I asked, begging god that she would tell me. "It's not Will's one is it?"  
  
Elizabeth didn't answer. She just looked at me guiltily and turned back to the cannon.  
  
A cannon on the Black Pearl fired at me, Luckily I ducked in time and the cannon ball whizzed over my head and hit the mast which came crashing down.  
  
Fear clenched at my heart as the pirates began to board the Interceptor.  
  
Being as brave as I could I pulled out my sword and met the pirates head on, managing to kick one into the ocean.  
  
Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of me by the Infamous Jack Sparrow, who had swung from the Black Pearl on one of the ropes, the Pearl pirates had been using.  
  
"Jack! Your alive!" I cried and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I'm Jack Sparrow, luv." He replied cheekily. "Where's the medallion?"  
  
Ok now I was annoyed. "What medallion?" I demanded.  
  
Jack ignored my question. "Where is your dear William?"  
  
I spun around, looking for Will. I couldn't see him.  
  
"Will!" Shouted Elizabeth, trying to move the mast which had fallen on top of the trapdoor, trapping Will below deck.  
  
Quickly I hurried over to help her.  
  
"Will!" I cried, helping Elizabeth to push aside the mast.  
  
"Annabelle! Elizabeth!" Will Shouted, pushing up on the trapdoor.  
  
"We can't move it!" Yelled Elizabeth, almost in tears.  
  
Two pirates came up behind us and carried Elizabeth and I, kicking and screaming, over to the Black Pearl.  
  
Thinking the whole time, _please god, help Will_. 


	11. Walk the plank

Chapter 11  
  
The pirate named Pintel was walking up and down Jack's crew who were tied up to a mast, Elizabeth and I included.  
  
"If any of you so much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters!" He scowled.  
  
Once he had past Elizabeth and I, we wiggled free from the rope and ran up to Barbossa. Suddenly, the sinking Interceptor exploded.  
  
"Will!" I screamed, freezing in place.  
  
"You godless savage!" Elizabeth shouted, lunging at Barbossa.  
  
Barbossa caught her wrists and gave her a toothy grin. "Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair that you return the favour." He said and pushed her into the crew, who immediately began to touch her everywhere.  
  
"You bastard!" I screamed, my sword unsheathed. Before he could react, I slashed him across the arm.  
  
"You little wench!" Barbossa snarled, grabbing my arms. "You'll pay for ripping me clothes, by sharing the same fate as Mr Sparrow and Miss Elizabeth." With that he threw me into the crew, who did to me as they did to Elizabeth.  
  
"Captain!" I heard Jack mutter. "Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Barbossa!" Every pair of eyes on deck, turned to see Will leap up on deck, grabbing Jack's pistol from a nearby member of the crew. "Annabelle and Elizabeth go free!" He said, pointing Jack's pistol at Barbossa.  
  
_Will! My dear, sweet Will! My hero! You're not dead_! words raced through my head.  
  
"What's in your head boy?" Asked Barbossa.  
  
"Annabelle and Elizabeth go free!" Will said again, the pistol steady in his hand.  
  
"You've only got one shot and we can't die." Barbossa pointed out, taking a step closer to Will.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid!" Jack said quietly.  
  
_Oh, Will_!  
  
Will thought for a moment, then jumped backwards, so that he was standing on the railing. "You can't." He pointed the pistol at his head. "I can."  
  
"No!" I tried to run forward but was held back by the crew. Will gave me an apologetic look.  
  
"Like that." Jack mumbled, sounding defeated.  
  
Barbossa looked perplexed. "Who are you?" He asked Will.  
  
Jack waddled in front of Barbossa . "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch." He slurred as if he were drunk.  
  
Will frowned. "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!" He shouted.  
  
Jack sulked back to his place by the Bo' sun and Elizabeth looked down. _What the hell is going on?!_

"What is going on?!" I yelled at Will, searching his face for answers.  
  
Will caught my gaze for a moment then looked away. "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker!" Will shouted.  
  
I was fully aware of the tears that were threatening to fall and the lump in my throat, but swallowed hard and willed them to go away.  
  
"Name your terms Mr Turner." Said Barbossa, calmly.  
  
"Annabelle and Elizabeth go free."  
  
"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"  
  
Jack pointed at himself, trying to get Will's attention.  
  
"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed." Will said.  
  
Barbossa stepped forward. "Agreed."  
  
Will lowered Jack's pistol and stepped down from the railing, immediately he was grabbed by at least six of Barbossa's crew.  
  
The plank was laid and Elizabeth was shoved forward.  
  
"Go on!" Shouted one of the crew.  
  
"Walk the plank!" Shouted another.  
  
Elizabeth walked along the plank to the edge, stopped and turned back to face everyone.  
  
"Barbossa you lying bastard!" Will shouted, struggling against the crew. "You swore they'd go free!"  
  
"Don't dare impugn me honour boy!" Barbossa shouted back at Will. "I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where" He laughed as Will was gagged. "Though it does seem a shame to loose something so fine, don't it lads."  
  
"Aye!" Agreed the crew.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Barbossa with pure hatred that made my blood run cold.  
  
"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."  
  
The fire in Elizabeth's eyes flickered as she took of the dress, leaving her in only her petticoat.  
  
"It goes with your black heart!" She spat as she threw the dress at him.  
  
Barbossa pressed it against his face. "Ooh it's still warm."  
  
Elizabeth turned again, so she was facing the water.  
  
"Too long!" Yelled the Bo' sun and stomped on the opposite end of the plank catapulting Elizabeth into the water.  
  
"Elizabeth!" I screamed. Behind me Will struggled to free himself and Jack shut his eyes.  
  
"Now you." Barbossa said as I was shoved onto the plank.  
  
"You're a fiend!" I spat.  
  
"We prefer the term pirate." Barbossa smirked. "And I'll be having that dress too, if you don't mind."  
  
Furious, I slipped off the dress and threw it at Barbossa.  
  
"Thank ye."  
  
I walked to the edge of the plank and turned like Elizabeth had done. Tears streaming down my face, I blew a kiss to Will, then turned and dove Into the water.


	12. On the Island Jacks POV

Chapter 12 (Jack's Pov)

I stared out after the Black Pearl, feeling defeated. "Pray that'll be tha last time I watch tha man sail away on me beloved ship. Twice is more 'en enough."

I turned around to face me company. Liz was standing, facing me with an expression of melancholy on her face. Annie, on the other hand, stared at the ground, her silent tears wetting the sand.

"Well lasses, there's nothin' we can do now." I waded out of the shallow water and stumbled up to where Annie sat. "Doan cry, lass."

"Leave me alone." She murmured, not even meeting my gaze.

"No point feelin' sorry fer yerself, luv." I replied, trying to lighten the mood. "Lighten up."

Big Mistake. Annie's grey eyes met mine and I winced at the anger that flashed in them.

"Because of you, Captain Sparrow, Will is out there all alone on some bloody ship, filled with blood-thirsty pirates, just waiting to slit his throat for reasons no one will tell me and you 're telling me to _lighten up_!!!!!!" She yelled, pain and anger filling her tone.

I sighed. "Yer wanna know, Annie?" I asked softly.

She nodded.

"Alright. I'll tell ya." And so I did. I told her everything from the mutiny all the way to where we stand, stranded on the Island. Leaving out no details. The whole time Annie listened intently.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." She said when I finished. The tears still falling from her stormy eyes.

"It's alright, luv." I murmured and stood up. "There's nothin' we can do now, 'cept enjoy our time on the Island."

"Jack!" Liz suddenly cried. "You escaped this Island before, so we can escape the same way you did then!" She bounded up to me. Damnation! Now every one would know my secret.

I tried to change the subject. "For what point an' purpose, young missy? There is no way we'll make it off this Island in time ta save yer young William." I was well aware that Annie had started balling at that last statement.

Liz's expression changed to one of suspicion. I turned around and made my way towards the rum storage room, that was hidden on the Island. Liz followed me like a dog. "But what about the secret grand adventure of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" She panted.

I couldn't hold it off any longer. Frustrated, I stopped walking and faced her. "Last time I was on this Island a grand total of three days, Alright? The rum-runners used this Island as a cache and when they came by I was lucky to barter a passage off." I noticed we were above the trapdoor into the storage room. Thirstily I bent down and yanked it open. Liz gasped and tripped back. "By the looks of things I'd say they've long been out of business. I'd thank yer bloody friend Norrington fer tha!"

I ducked down into the pit and came back out again with three bottles of rum. Angrily, I slapped one into Liz's hand and brushed past her.

Annie was wiping the tears off her face when I came back. She stood up and accepted the bottle I gave her.

It was going to be a long night.

.................................................................................................................

(Annabelle's Pov)

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." Jack, Liz and I danced around the fire place. I was drunk and I knew it. Clutching my half- full bottle of rum, I tripped back as Jack pulled me down and giggled gaily.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!" Jack slurred and downed another mouth full of rum. Liz sat down on the other side of him, drunk also. "When I get the Pearl back I'm gonna teach it ta the whole crew!"

"A fearless pirate you'll be, Captain Sparrow!" I announced and sipped from my own bottle. The rum burning my throat.

"Positively the most fearsome pirate of the Spanish main!" Elizabeth added.

"Aye, but not jest the Spanish main, Luvs, the entire ocean, the entire wo'ld! We'll go where we wanna go, do what we wanna do, no one will be able ta stop us!" He prattled on, placing his arms around Elizabeth and I.

"We'll need to have a ship." I giggled, leaning on Jack.

"Aye, Luvs, we'll 'ave us a ship. The Black Pearl in fact. We'll snatch 'er from those ship snatchers! We'll even look out fer Mr Turner on tha way! And then we'll be free. Because that's what the Black Pearl really is yer know, it's not just a mast, a rudder an' sails, that's what a ship needs, but a ship is, what the Black Pearl is: Freedom." I saw that Jack had sorrow in his eyes when he spoke of his beloved ship.

I held out my bottle. "To freedom!" I toasted.

Jack and Elizabeth clanked their bottles against mine. "To Freedom!" They said in unison. Then we all raised our bottles to our mouths and sipped deeply.

...................................................................................................................

Warmth. Soft body. Manly furriness. Will? In excitement I opened my eyes to see I had been asleep, with my head Jack's shoulder and my finger tips were entwined in his chest hair that showed through his open shirt. I gasped and let go, luckily for me, Jack was still asleep. _Damn, how drunk was I last night?_

Yawning, I sat up and the smell of burning came to my nostrils. Curious, I turned around to see Elizabeth burning all the flagons of rum and food.

"Agh. Mmmmmmm. Yeah. Like that." Jack mumbled beside me. Then he sniffed and his eyes shot open.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw Elizabeth burning the flagons. "What are you doing!?!?" He cried and ran up to Elizabeth, waving his arms madly. "You burnt all the food, the shade, the rum!!"

Elizabeth caught my bemused look and turned back to Jack. "Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" She yelled angrily.

Jack looked on the verge of tears. "But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth sighed and came to sit next to me. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Behind Elizabeth's back, Jack pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her with an insane look on his face, then caught my gaze and stuck it back in his belt and stomped off, muttering under his breath.

I looked at Elizabeth again and she looked at me. Almost in unison, we started laughing. My sister was a master of evil.


	13. Arguments

"Father! Turn this ship around! Will is still on the Isle De Muerta and should we simply sail home to Port Royal we would be condemning him to death!"

"It is the boy's own fault for engaging in piracy."

"To rescue Annie and I! Had it not been for him, who is to say that I would have survived the night?!"

Elizabeth was fuming now. As was I. I was so angry that my face was streaming with tears of pain, sadness and anger. I was also holding onto the young Lt Adrian Calder for support, who seemed to rather enjoy the fact that I was clutching his shoulders tightly.

"Yes and for that I am thankful, but going off and gallivanting around with Mr Sparrow is completely unacceptable and I cannot ignore that." Barked our father, going red in the face.

"Captain." Mumbled Jack, winning a glare from Norrington.

"Father, please!" I begged.

"I will hear no more of this , Annabelle! When I let you go from the Commodore's office that day, I thought that you would at least handle the situation with decency and not go running off with Sparrow and Turner!"

"Please, father…I…I love him." I said, barely above a whisper.

A gasp rang through the crew and I heard Adrian swear.

"I KNEW IT!" Shouted Jack, winning another of Norrington's famous glares. "Sorry.."

I seriously didn't know why everyone was so surprised, I had been in love with Will since he was first hauled onto the Dauntless 8 years ago.

Norrington looked appalled.

"In love with a _pirate_! I have never heard anything so absurd!"

His fierce retort made me stumble back against Adrian, who caught me quickly.

"Oi! Don' go insultin' me friend, Will! 'E's no' a pirate!" Yelled Jack.

Now Norrington really lost his temper. "If I were you _Mister_ Sparrow," He sneered. "Then I would hold my tongue, or Twill be more then a hanging for you!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

At first I thought I had been the one to scream the words, then I noticed Elizabeth striding towards Norrington, fire blazing in her eyes.

"How dare you!" She said again. " First you sit and do nothing while I am kidnapped by pirates, who were willing to slit my throat. Then you condemn an innocent man to death and insult my sister for loving him. And now you threaten to injure the one man who was willing to stand up to you! You are truly the blackguard, _Commodore, _and I'm sorry my father was blind to see you clearly! Now on my word, TURN THIS SHIP AROUND!"

I had never seen anyone as pale as Norrington was right now. He actually looked fearful as my brave sister barked in his face. Shakily, he looked toward my father for council and on the nod he received, worded orders for Elizabeth's wish to be carried out.

With a smirk, Elizabeth turned her back to him and waltzed into the Captain's Cabin, leaving the idle half of the crew, including Jack and I, gaping after her in shock.

Jack was first to break the silence. "Well, at least we get ta save Will."

Norrington finally composed himself. "Mister Sparrow, for the rest of the voyage to the Isle De Muerta, you will spend the entire time contemplating the meaning of the phrase 'Silent as the grave'."

Harsh.


	14. Elizabeths Idea

Elizabeth banged hardly on the door out onto the deck. We had been locked inside the captain's cabin, while Norrington, his men and Jack rowed out to ambush the pirates at the Isle De Muerta.

Cursing, Elizabeth struck the door then gasped in pain as her knuckles became both red and raw.

Having lost our gowns, Liz and I were now dressed in oversized breeches and shirts, that until recently belonged to the crew.

"It's hopeless." I muttered, slumping to the floor.

"Wait!" Elizabeth whirled from the door to face me. "I have an idea!"

"Oh no." I mumbled, my head in my hands. "I'm sorry, Will."

Elizabeth ignored me and went over to the bed, stripping off the sheets.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched my elder sister tear the sheets into long strips.

"You'll see. Now help me tie these strips together." She said, tossing a few to me.

"Heave ho, heave ho." Elizabeth chanted as we rowed towards the Black Pearl.

Having escaped from the Dauntless with the makeshift rope we made, we were well on our way towards the Pearl.

Finally, I thought, as Liz and I drew up beside the beautiful black ship.

"We have to save the crew." Elizabeth whispered and, after checking the coast was clear, lead the way to the brig.

On the way, a skeleton monkey jumped down from the roof, causing Elizabeth to slap a hand over my mouth to stifle my scream. Elizabeth frowned at the monkey and smacked it over the rail of the ship.

"What _was_ that?" I whispered sharply.

"Jack the Monkey."

I didn't have time to reply, because Elizabeth was already dragging me towards the brig.

"It's Miss Annie and Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs declared as we came into view.

"We have to get you out of here." I gasped, running towards the Iron enclosure.

5 minutes later, we were crouched behind a life boat, waiting for the opportune moment when the skeletons (EW!!) would fall into our trap.

A few seconds later, the skeletons came into view and we let go of the boat, swinging it into the pirates, knocking them off the ship.

The crew, Elizabeth and I erupted in triumphant cheer, before Liz and I grabbed hold of the row boat to launch into the water.

"Will is on that Island and we must save him." Elizabeth exclaimed, tugging on the rope of the boat. "Ready and heave."

I turned around to stare at the gloomy crew, who hadn't moved a muscle. "Will you not help us?" I asked, wide-eyed and confused.

"I'm sorry Miss Annie, but we've already got the ship and we have to keep to the code." Gibbs replied, apologetically.

"TO HELL WITH THE BLOODY CODE!!" I screamed, the blood boiling in my veins. "You're pirates for god sakes , since when do you follow the rules?!"

"Will you come with us or not?" Elizabeth demanded.

Not long later Elizabeth and I were in the row boat by ourselves.

"Bloody pirates." Liz mumbled.


	15. The final Battle

Annabelle's POV

I peered over the small jewel-covered hill, Elizabeth and I had ducked behind so we wouldn't be seen by Barbossa's crew. The first thing I saw was Will standing beside Barbossa, his hands tied behind his back. Jack was standing with his back to me, speaking to Barbossa, though I couldn't hear what they were saying, I could only assume that it wasn't good. Finally Jack and Barbossa faced the crew.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack announced to the crew, who just stared at him strangely.

Barbossa gave Jack a look, then turned back to the crew. "Gents, take a walk!"

The crew let out a cheer and filed out, passing dangerously close to where Liz and I were hiding. Once they were gone, I let out my breath and realised I didn't even know I had been holding it.

I heard a loud crash coming from the treasure chamber, and looked over to see Jack going through a rather large pile of booty.

Barbossa was standing off to the side, watching Jack. Will was standing on a stone, that peeked up out of the small pond which ran through the chamber, a crew member stood beside him.

"Ye know I thought I had ye figured out, Jack." Barbossa said. "But it turns out yer a hard man ta predict."

Jack sashayed around in his drunken way and spoke, using sloppy hand motions as he did so. "Me, I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can always count on ta be dishonest, honestly." He said, stepping around the small chest he had been inspecting. "It's the honest ones you have to watch out for, because you can never tell when they're going to do something incredibly….stupid." With one quick swift movement, Jack pulled the sword from the pirate behind him, kicked him over and chucked the sword to Will, who caught it even though his hands were still tied.

Bewildered, Barbossa drew his own sword and clashed it angrily against Jack's.

A fallen sword caught my eye and I recognised it as the one Jack had bought for me in Tortuga. Without thinking, I ran forward and towards the sword. Just as I bent to pick it up, a botted foot landed on the blade, preventing me from picking it up. Annoyed, I looked up and gasped. _Damn!_ It was the pirate from Tortuga. Terrified, I stumbled backwards and felt around for something to use for a weapon.

Stepping forward the pirate grinned. "Hows about tha' kiss, lovely?"

I almost sighed with relief when my hands enclosed around two fist-sized stones and clutched them tightly.

"C'mon, luv" He drawled, his kohl rimmed eyes flashing with desire. "I won't bite."

With my hands behind my back, I stood up and gave the pirate my most seductive smile, stepping close to him.

"Alright." I smiled again, leaning closer.

The pirate closed his eyes to kiss me and I raised my arms and smashed the stones into the soft sides of his head. I quickly stepped back, when his limp body slumped to the floor.

I was just sliding the sword into my belt when I heard a scream. Startled, I spun around to see the pirate standing with his sword drawn and blood running down the sides of his face, only a few metres from where I was.

"Ye bitch!" He shrieked, his arms flailing about in the air. "Ye'll pay fer that!"

I just gaped. _Holy cow, that blow should have killed him_, I thought, my mind racing for some logical explanation other then the one Jack had given my on the Island.

Uh oh, thank god I have my sword!

With a yell, the pirate charged me, his sword swinging dangerously close to my head. Quickly, I whipped the sword from my belt and clashed it against his, using the techniques that Will had taught me.

We were in a perilous parry, the pirate and I, all I could think was: _don't stop, don't miss, don't hold back._ I was backed against the edge of a small ledge, that over looked the small pond. I heard a noise from above me and looked up to see Jack, a sword through his middle, stumbling back and into a beam of moonlight. I gasped when I saw him become a skeleton like the ones I had seen on the boat. It was only for a moment, but a moment was all it took. I cried out as a piercing pain struck me, slowly I looked down to see the pirate's dagger sticking out from my stomach, blood oozing out onto my shirt. Gingerly, I wrapped my hand around the silver filigreed hilt and pulled it out, letting it drop from my hand. I looked up at the anger filled eyes and stumbled backwards and right over the edge.

"Annabelle!" I heard someone scream, as I landed, hard, in the shallow pool.

The last thing I saw before my world went black was Elizabeth's tear streaked face, looking down at me.

Will's POV

My heart caught in my throat when I saw Annabelle fall, It was then I knew what I had to do.

Quickly, I snatched up the dagger that had stabbed Annabelle and pulled the medallion off from around my neck and caught Jack's medallion as he tossed it to me on my way up to the cursed chest. Teeth clenched, I sliced my palm with the dagger and dripped the blood onto the medallion and held them both over the chest. I heard the click of a pistol and looked up to see Barbossa's pistol aimed at Elizabeth, who held onto Annabelle's unconscious form. My heart skipped a beat as the sound of a pistol being fired echoed around the chamber.

Confused, Barbossa looked around to see Jack's smoking pistol pointed at him. "Ten years yer carry thar pistol, Jack;" He said. "and now yer waste yer shot."

I lessened my grip on the medallions. "He didn't waste it." I shouted and released the medallions, dropping them into the chest.

Barbossa's eyes widened and he ripped open his shirt. The bullet wound appeared over his heart and began oozing his blood. "I feel…cold." He whispered and fell backwards, dead.

In a second I was at Elizabeth's side, taking Annabelle from her, cradling her limp form close. Jack dropped his pistol and stumbled over, tears appearing in his dark eyes.

Tearing off a strip of my shirt, I wrapped it around the gaping wound and tied it. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed into her hair. "I didn't tell you sooner, that I love you. I always have and I always will. Oh, Annabelle, please be ok."

(A/N: it's not the end.)


	16. Who am I?

**Annabelle's POV**

_Port Royal, 12 days later._

Blackness. Cold, unfeeling oblivion. Voices. Whose voices?

"She seems to be waking up, father." Female. Who?

"Annabelle, my darling, can you hear me?" Annabelle? Who is Annabelle?

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. All I could see was a huge blur. I tried to sit up but pain shot through my body and I cried out, falling back onto the oversized bed.

"No, my darling, do not try to sit up. You have been badly wounded." I tried to focus on the blurred shape speaking to me. After a moment, my vision began to clear and I saw an elderly man gazing down at me. He was wearing a long grey wig that was slightly askew and had a kind face that seemed somewhat familiar.

Beside him stood a young woman, she too looked familiar. Her chocolate curls were tied back from her face into a fashionable knot on top of her head. "Oh, Annie, I was so scared you were going to die!" She sobbed into her lace handkercheif.

The third person, a young man, a year or two older then myself, looked down at me, tears glistening his warm liquid eyes. He brought my hand to his lips, the simple touch of affection sending a delicious jolt of warmth through my body.

Who were these people and how did they know me? I loved this stranger. But why?Most immportantly, who _was_ I?


	17. New Hope

**Annabelle's POV**

_Port Royal_

I had been awake for days now, Though I was still too weak to leave my bed. The stranger spent a lot of time with me, talking to me. It seemed to hurt him that I didn't recognise him.

Amensia. Amnesia the doctor called it. Temporary memory loss. When I asked him how it had happened, he went quiet and left the room. Did I do something? To get amnesia?

On the fourth day since I had woken up, when my beautiful sttranger came to see me, he was not alone, the young woman who had been there whn I woke up was with him.

"How do you feel, Annie?" She asked, her perfect features cloaked with concern.

So _I_ was Annie. "Much better" I said. Just looking at both of them together made my head hurt, forgotten memories threatened to surface. I winced and clutched my forehead.

"Annabelle, my love, are you alright?" Asked my love, rushing to my side and grasping my free hand in his. My head throbbed even harder and a tear slipped down my cheek.

My love wiped the tear away and spun to the woman. "Elizabeth, fetch the doctor!" _Elizabeth._

A whisper of memory flutted across my consiousness but was gone before I could grasp it. Then the darkness claimed me once again.

**Will's POV**

As I watched Annabelle again surrender to oblivion, my heart lurnched in my chest. It hurt that she couldn't remember me. I wished so badly that I could have paid more attention to what she was doing that fateful night. It was all my fault.

"Mr Turner, could I have a word with you?" I looked up as Governor Swann came into the room, a look of wonder upon his face.

I nodded and reluctantly left Annabelle's bedside.

A few minutes later, I was ushered into the governor's study by one of maids, who closed the door behind me.

"Ah, Mr Turner, sit down will you?" The governor asked.

Warily, I lowered my self onto a delicate french chaise, near the door.

"Well, Mr Turner, It has come to my attention, that you seem to spend a remarkable amount of time

by my daughter's bedside. I must ask you, sir. What are your intentions?" Asked the old governor, his eyes on me.

I flinched under his strong gaze. "I care deeply for Miss Annabelle, sir, and when she regains her memory would like to ask for her hand in marriage." I explained in a rush.

The governor nodded, betraying no emotion. "The doctor says she may never regain her memory for she seems to be ailing badly. What will you do if she never remembers you?"

Easy question. "Then I will spend everyday of my life trying to help her. I...I love your daughter, Governor Swann, and I will guard her with my life."

The governor was speechless, I surmised. His face clouded in an unreadable expression. He waved his hand to me. "Very well, Mr Turner, I will consider your request. Now go home and get some rest, you have not left my daughter's side since we have returned."

And I left. With a song in my heart and new hope ahead me.

I stopped aruptly. Jack was due to hang in two days. He and Annabelle were the best friends I had ever had. I couldn't let him die.


	18. Remember Me

**Annabelle's POV**

_Port Royal_

The house was quiet, as it was just after midnight and everyone was asleep. I opened the door a crack and peered into the hall, then stepped out, closing the door behind me as quietly aspossible. I glided through the house like in a dream, and out the front door.

I shivered as a blast of cold wind whipped my nightgown around my legs, but kept walking. Somehow I knew exactly where I was going. I looked up at the rocky cliff that overlooked thebay. I was drawn to it, it called me. I didn't even notice I was walking towards it until I got there.

Standing on the edge, with my toes over the side, I let the night air blow my long hair behind me. It was a miraculous feeling, like I was flying. I imagined I was soaring above the world.

_Free._

I closed my eyes and stepped back from the cliff. I imagined myself in a beautiful ballroom, wearing a stunning midnight dress, twirling around the room.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and frowned. My dream seemed so real.

My silent partner turned me to face him, though the shadow hid his face, I knew who it was. We danced in the moonlight for what seemed like hours, not making a sound as we waltzed.

He lifted me up and brought me down slowly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Remember me, Annabelle. Love me forever as I you." He whispered against my lips.

Then he kissed me.

All at once a million Images rushed through my mind. I broke away breathing hard.

"Annabelle..?"

I looked up into the warm liquid eyes I knew so well.

"Will…"


	19. The Almost Hanging

Will's POV 

Everything was set and ready to go. Tilting my hat down over my forehead, I moved slowly through the large group of people, who had crowded in the battlements to witness the hanging of the infamous Jack Sparrow.

Jack was standing on the platform, a bored look on his face and a thick noose around his neck. A dandy looking official stood next to him, reading out the charges against him.

" for your wilful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"

I made my way towards the platform where Annabelle, Norrington, Elizabeth and the governor were standing, looking on at the notorious pirate. I stopped in front of Annabelle and looked up at the surprise and concern in her sapphire eyes.

"Annabelle, Since the first day we met eight years ago, I've loved you completely and forever, and I hope you will do me the honour of being my wife one day. When all of this is over." I told her then turned and made my way towards Jack.

"Move!" I shouted pushing my way through the crowds and flung my sword into the beam just below Jack, who fell through the trapdoor and frantically tried to balance on the sword's hilt without choking himself. I sprung up onto the gallows fighting the executioner and slashed at the noose, setting Jack free. Pushing the executioner into a nearby guard, I jumped off the gallows, joining jack who had untied the noose, trailing the rope behind him. I grabbed the other end of the rope and tripping a few of the guards who had run after us.

Running ahead I placed Jack behind me, furiously fighting off the officers. Eventually I managed to be caught in a circle of Norrington's men.

I stood there a moment thinking furiously of how I would get out of this one, when Governor Swann, Norrington, Elizabeth and Annabelle made their way to the front of the group.

A sneer marked Norrington's pale face. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." He taunted.

The Governor was next to say anything. His face becoming bright red with anger. " On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency for saving both of my daughters. And this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate for goodness sake!"

My grip tightened on my sword. " He may be a pirate, but he is also a good man." I said. "If all I have achieved here is two pairs of boots for the hangman instead of one, the so be it. At least then my conscience will be clear." I looked toward Annabelle, who stood just behind her father, her eyes wide. "I would make a lousy husband if I didn't."

Annabelle made to come to me, but Norrington grabbed her arm. "You forget your place, Turner." He hissed.

I looked him square in the eye. "It's right here." I told him, coldly. "Between you and Jack."

Taking advantage of Norrington's momentary shock, Annabelle pulled free and flung herself into my open arms. " As is mine." She said, ignoring the scandalised stares of Norrington and her father

"Annabelle?" Governor Swann gasped, then signalled the troops. "Lower your weapons! Lower yourweapons!"

They did. Behind me, Jack grinned smugly.

"I love you." Annabelle whispered to me, I smiled back.

"Well I'm actually feeling really good about this." We all turned at the sound of Jack's voice.

A huge grin was plastered on his face and he was tottering around in his usual drunken way. He went and stood right in front of Governor Swann, who stepped back in disgust. " I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh, Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?" To Norrington he said; " I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Then he began to walk away, but stopped and turned back, his dark locks flying about. "Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." Annabelle and I looked at the latter, whose face was now a remarkable shade of red. "Will." Smiling I looked back at Jack when he called my name. "Nice hat." I could feel my grin broadening.

"Thanks"

Jack grinned back. "Annie, I'll never forget ya, yer one hell of a drinkin' partner." Annabelle chuckled at the wink she received. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened on that Island.

" Friends!" Jack Announced, as he began moving backwards towards the battlements. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –" As the back of his knee came into contact with the battlements wall, he fell backwards and into the ocean.

Startled, Annabelle, Elizabeth and I ran to the place Jack had fallen, where we were joined by Norrington, the Governor and Lieutenant Gillette.

Gillette laughed when he saw Jack break through the surface of the water. "Idiot. He's got nowhere to go except back to the noose."

You're in for a surprise, I thought, watching as the Black Pearlsailed into the harbour. I heard a faint 'Sail ho' as Jack began to swim toward his beloved ship.

Stunned, Gillette turned to Norrington. "What's you plan of action, sir?" He asked.

Norrington said nothing, as he remained staring at the large pirate ship. Governor Swann supplied an answer for the bewildered Lieutenant. "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

Norrington nodded his approval and turned back towards me. "Mr Turner…"

I started to make my way towards Norrington, when Annabelle caught my arm. "Will, please."

I gazed lovingly down at her pretty face, watching as the tears welled in her big blue eyes. "I will accept the consequences of my actions."

When I stopped in front of him, Norrington unsheathed his sword, twirling it in front of me.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." He said, without the merest hint of a smile.

"Thankyou." I replied.

Norrington nodded and began making his way back down the battlements when Gillette stopped him.

"Sir? What about Sparrow?" Asked the frantic lieutenant.

Meeting the Governor's gaze, Norrington said; "I think we can afford to him one day's head start."

Gillette's mouth hung open as him sulkily followed Norrington and the troops.

Suppressing a chuckle, Annabelle wrapped her arms around my waist and leant her head against my chest.

The Governor turned back to us, a smile playing across his soft features. "Mr Turner, after careful consideration, I have decided to grant you my daughters hand in marriage. You are a good man. Even if you are a blacksmith."

"Thankyou, sir." I cried, ecstatic at the thought.

Annabelle gave a shriek of joy and flew into her father's arms. "Oh, father! Thankyou!"

Elizabeth joined in the gaiety, hugging her sister and kissing my cheek. "I'm so happy for you. In fact, I was willing to knock your heads together if you hadn't of worked everything out on your own!"

Annabelle chuckled, her arms clinging to my waist again. Sensing the change of mood, Elizabeth led her father away, leaving Annabelle and I alone.

A smile on my lips, I looked down at my Annabelle. "Are you sure you want to marry me, love? I'm just a Blacksmith _and_ a Pirate."

Wrapping her arms around my neck, her fingers toying in my hair, she said; "No. You're _my_ Pirate." Then she kissed me with all the passion I knew her capable of and more.

The End.


End file.
